The Crow : No Mercy
by Paco787
Summary: After a man and his family are killed, a magical crow brings him back from the dead. But he is blinded by rage and fury and is hurting those who were once close to him and showing no mercy to those around him. However, bringing him back was not the only thing that the crow has given him . . . Rated M for blood and violence
1. Prologue

Prologue

I remember everything . And I mean everything . From when I said no and leaving them , and then I walked out on _them_ , our deaths , _their_ deaths and the others too . But they didn't deserve it . The constant badgering from the others ! My god , if I could I'd kill them all over again ! But why ? Why me ? Why us !? Why couldn't it have been someone else !? Is it this fate bullshit my mother always talked about ? Bad luck ? Decisions ? Shit , I don't know . and I honestly don't care anymore . What's done is done .

**Hey guys , this my first story and to tell you the truth I'm not sure if I'm using the site correctly . Hopefully this gets published . Help me out please? And go ahead and correct me with any errors ! I know I'll be making a lot , I just wanted to put this story up . I know this is short but I'm trying to find out how this site works and its also a prologue . Don't worry more coming .**


	2. CH 1 : L2D

Chapter 1 : L.2.D

I was 16 when I first joined them . I was walking down to the liquor store with my fake I.D to get a 6 pack of Steele Reserves . The cashier didn't even care , an 11 year old could buy a botle of Vodka and could get away with it . Shit , this is Trenton , I don't think anyone cares about anyone . It was summer . And all I wanted to during that time was get drunk . I don't know why . I didn't have many friends during high school . Most of the people I met or attempted to make friends with either died or ended up in jail . So I never tried . As I walked I spotted them . And I got in the liquor store as fast as I could . These guys didn't have a great rep at school . They ran with the local gang , L.2.D . And you could tell it was them by the colors they were wearing . Black and white . I knew who they were too .

Tony , a huge built white guy that was around Bill Goldberg's league . But his muscles were all show . It was to intimidate others into doing what he wanted . In reality he was a wuss . But he sure was one hell of a thinker .

Stan , some black kid that had a huge rep for scamming and stealing everyone's money at school . It didn't matter how . He either just tricked someone , stole it from their pocket and on rare occasions he would do it by force .

Brian , a tall skinny white kid who was racist as hell . He often would get his ass kicked for calling everyone niggers, spicks , white trash , camel jockeys and some other shit I've never heard of .Stan , Terrell and I would kick his ass all the time for the shit he would call us . It was annoying . Especially when the guy was drunk .

Terrell , Haha . He was the one I got closest to . How ironic too . . . He had my back during any situation . Even if it was a fight with my ex Morgan . And those were nasty ones that sometimes we would both come out of bleeding He was a tall black guy . It wasn't hard to miss him with that huge afro of his . He was faster than any of us combined . Ussaine Bolt wouldn't be able to beat him in a race .

Morgan, My ex. I was surprised when I found she was with L.2.D . I've always heard that if a girl wanted to join a gang she'd had to get fucked by all the guys or kill someone . She does have a nasty temper and can get mean but she never had it in her to kill someone . So I guess she went with option A . Good thing I broke up with her .

When I got out of the liquor store Brian started to follow me and started calling me names . The guy was drunk and the others looked as if they were about to leave him out on the street . At the time I made a huge mistake with my current girlfriend , Kristi . To make a long story short I didn't armor the tank before I entered the flank . So yeah , you can make out the rest of that story . But that's a story for another time .I kept ignoring Brian until he finally said that "Kristi is a slut ass whore who should have kept her legs shut to a beaner like me!" That got to me . Family matters to me . Even if it didn't exist yet .

I stopped and pretended to grab a can from my 6 pack . I shook it , then opened it in Brian's face . As the beer was spraying all over his face , I took another can and started to bash his face with it . I felt horrible . It was a total waste of a beer . I thought the others would start wailing on me . But they laughed . I was scared and confused and didn't know what to do . Terrell came up to me and asked me if I wanted to join L.2.D . "What does that stand for?" I asked . "Live 2 die", replied Stan . I did my best to hold in my laughter but I couldn't . "What a cheesy fucking name!" I said as I laughed . "Oh , you think that's fucking funny!?" Brian asked angrily . He was on the ground and he was bleeding bad . Morgan told him to shut up and then kicked him in the head . I told them yes . And all of a sudden Tony gave me a gun . I knew what I had to do . Before Terrell told me who to kill , I shot a random old man that was walking behind us . Then I grabbed my 4 pack and started running for my life . I never looked back . I just ran .

Before I knew it I was home . I went straight to my room and got drunk . I was so stupid . Why the hell would I do that ? I killed someone in cold blood for no reason! I thought at the time that these guys would be my friends , hang out with me , drink with me etc . But no . The next day at school Tony walked up to me and told me "I was in" . I was confused . That's when Brian walked up to me and angrily gave me a black bandanna . Then I realized what was going on . The next thing I knew I was shooting people , stabbing people , robbing stores and beating random people up . All because I beat up one of their members and shot a random person . These guys must be pretty desperate if they're looking for people . Even though L.2.D made me a lot of money , Kristi wasn't happy with what I was doing . She was sad and angry with me . She said I was better than this , and if I wanted to be in our kid's life , I needed to get out of all this bullshit before something bad would happen to me . I had no idea how right she was .

**What do you guys think so far?**


	3. CH 2 : Kristi

**Chapter 2 : Kristi**

She was great . A great girl . Beautiful eyes , beautiful face , beautiful body , if there was one word that I would use to  
describe her it would be beautiful . Loving , caring , patient , smart ,tough , and a lot more wiser than the rest of the people in  
L.2.D . She was so patient with me ! Something that's so hard for me to be . Patience wasn't my thing . Something that was somehow valuebale  
to the others when we had to do L.2.D stuff . And it helped a lot later on too . . .  
But Morgan however ,was a huge pain in my ass . When I tried hanging out with her she would tell me that already had plans . Now I knew what she was  
talking about . Getting fucked by others guys and getting into fights with other girls for no reason . Everything we did was for no  
reason . I got into arguments with her asking why did she always have to go things or make plans without telling me . She would tell me it  
was none of my business and just leave me there standing like a guy at the prom with his date ditching him for the hot guy at school . I felt  
pathetic .

You see , I was one of those type of guys that thought that a girl should stick with her guy all the time . Not all time though !  
That makes me sound like one of those asshole jocks at those rich whie kid schools . I gave her the space she wanted , but it always bothered  
me that she never wanted to hang out with me . We only hung out twice during the 6 months that we were together. And they both got ruined because her friend would spy on us laughing and giggling like a little kid . I wanted my privacy ! So one day I decided enough was enough . I headed to her house . It wasn't far from my own , just 1 block straight down the road from where I lived . I knocked on the door and her Dad opened it . "Hey Miguel!", he said . He was surprised to see me for the 3rd time in months. The guy liked me a lot . I treated his daughter with respect and he knew it . And so did Morgan's mom . "What's up ?" he asked me . I gotta admit i felt a little awkward . But I didn't want to lie to him , he was a great guy ! "Listen Mike , you're gonna get upset , but I'm actually here to break up with Morgan", I said embarassed . I was expecting a speech or for him to get angry but all he said was "Oh" . I nodded my head . He told me that she was upstairs in her room doing "homework" . I said thanks and started heading up . "Good luck . She's pissed god knows why", he said to me as I went up .I got upstairs looked for her room then took a deep breath . I knocked on her door . Here we go , i thought.

She was on her phone . "I'll be there in a few , and tell Brian to save one for me", she said . She didn't notice me at first but when she looked up she was  
startled . You know ? Those reactions you get at the theatre . You're watching a horror movie and BAM! A jump scare comes up . She sighed . "Listen I'll call you back something just came up ", she said to the other person on the line . She hung up the phone and looked at me . "What do you want?" she asked annoyed . I came out with it quickly . "I'm breaking up with you" I simply said . "Excuse me? I'm not sure I heard you right" she said . "I'm breaking up with you", I said louder and clearer . As I walked out the door , I heard her going crazy in there ! I walked back downstairs and looked at her Dad . "Sorry Mike", I said . "It's okay , I could tell it was gonna happen sooner or later . You 2 are never together. I just didn't know it was gonna happen in person . Nowadays you kids do it by phone or on the internet", he said . "That's not how I like to do it", I said . I said goodbye to him and walked out of the house . I could still hear her screaming and throwing things around in her room . I felt free . I smiled and started to walk . "Sounds like she took it better than expected", a voice said behind me . I turned aroud and saw her for the first time .

I was stunned . She was gorgeous ! Her black hair , her smooth pale looking skin . Her rocking body! But what got to me the most were her eyes . . .  
They were beautiful . Gray , blue , and green . All somehow mixed into one color . I couldn't stop looking at them . I was paralyzed . "Hello?" she said .  
I finally snapped out it! "Oh , um yeah" I managed to say . The only thing i could say . "She sounds angry", she said to me with a smile . "Well I did just  
end it with her", I told her shyly . "What did you say to her?" she asked me . "I said I'm breaking up with you , twice , then walked out of her room", I said .  
She laughed then said something that put a lot of pressure on me . "Listen I'm new around here and I got lost . Can you help me get home ?"

Great . Here I am stuck with this beautiful girl who has no clue where she is and is depending on me for help . "I think I live near Norwood Avenue", she said .  
That grabbed my attention . I lived at Norwood Avenue ! I would be able to see this girl all the time if I could . I got excited . "I know where that is , I live  
there . Right behind the big church right?" I said to her . She nodded her head . I guess she was happy that someone could show her the way home . "Follow me", I said. We started walking and I asked her where she was . She was really close to home . How could she get lost ? She told me that she was near the elementary school . A place that was also close to home . We talked all the way back home . She got really excited when she saw the church and started to jump up and down . She hugged me tighter than my mom would and thanked me . "I'm Kristi , what's your name?" she asked . "I'm Miguel", I replied . "Thanks Miguel", she said to me as she kissed my cheek . She started to walk by herself . I guess she knew where home was now . I stood there like a fool . I went home and went to my room and got lost in my thoughts .

When I was with Morgan I felt like I was in prison somehow . Just waiting to get out . Waiting for her to finally hang out and do something . But I got out . Now I'm back in this prison because all I can think about is this new girl . She mindfucked me ! I don't know what did it . Her looks , that random kindness towards me , the fact that she lives near me , or was it the kiss? I didn't know what it was but I locked up again . I knew how to get out . I somehow had to make her mine ! But thinking about something like that was way easier said than done . I'm gonna be locked up for a while .

**More to come guys!**


	4. CH 3 : Beginnings and Issues

Chapter 3 : Beginnings and Issues

Me and Kristi hit it off great . She started going to my school , she was at my bus stop , and was in my lunch period. I couldn't be happier ! And I had to thank  
Morgan for that . I found it funny too . Everytime Kristi and I would engage in a simple conversation about anything I could see Morgan somewhere else looking at Kristi with a lot of hatred . I never knew why . It's not like we had anything in common or we did anything together . But Kristi and I both knew she was jealous .And Kristi was more confused than I was about Morgan's jealousy . Over the months that went by we became closer and closer .We were at he park one day hanging out and she asked me why Morgan always looked so mad at us . Especially at her . If my skin didn't have the color of wet sand I'm sure I would've blushed . "She thinks that you and I are together", I said quietly . She smiled that smile that could somehow always cheer me up . And she also blushed .We were quiet for a while still sitting and then she asked me a very important question that later changed my life .

"Miguel , some of the girls at school say that you're in a gang called L.2.D . . . is it true?", she asked me . I sighed deeply . I could hear the concern in her  
voice . I didn't want her to know that . Not for a while at least . I don't like to hide things from friends and family . "Yes", I told her . I felt bad . I've been  
her friend for a while , we got really close and now she finds out that I'm in some street gang . I knew she was gonna hate me or worse , stop being my friend . But all she did was look at me with that puppy eyed look that would always instantly made me her slave . "Is this why you always wear black and white?" she asked me . I nodded . "Was it you who robbed that store last week?" she asked me . I nodded my head again . "Did you kill-

I put my hand over mouth and had to stop her right there . She made me feel guilty for everything that I've done . The robbing , the beatings , the kiling and the other things that I don't even wanna name . "No, that was someone else" I confessed . She continued to stare at me until she kissed me on the lips . "Please don't die", she said to me . This was the moment I've been waiting for . To get out of that prison in my head . I kissed her back and said "I'll do my best , but that's easier said than done."

We were together seconds after that . I was happier than she was . She asked me if I had Facebook , and like most kids our age today I said yes . She told me to check itonce I got home . When I walked back home I was the happpiest guy on Earth . My Dad asked me what was up with me and I told him the news . He said that was great ,a lot better than that Morgan hoe . I went to my room and turned on this laptop that I stole . When I checked Facebook I had a notification that she wanted to be in a relationship . I clicked yeah and it became "official" . The next day at school people stared at us . Some smiling , judging, betting how long we would last together , laughing at us , and some happy for us . My favorite however was when Morgan came up Kristi's face and started yelling at her for being some boyfriend stealing bitch . I don't know , names girls usually call each other when stuff like this happens . Kristi told her to back off and that she didn't do anything . We started to walk away when all of a sudden FWAP ! Morgan slapped Kristi to the floor . I was shocked . I've heard about girls being jealous , but damn this one took the cake ! Kristi got up and just rammed her fist into Morgan's jaw . And just like that a cat fight broke out . I was still in shock . Terrell and I just looked at each other we didn't know what to do ! Usually if a fight broke out in school we'd let them go at it . But this case was different . It was Morgan vs Kristi . L.2.D vs L.2.D . Kristi wasn't in the gang but the guys knew that I was heads over heels for this girl . I even fucked up on some missions with them just thinking about her until Stan had to snap me out it , telling me we had to run away from the cops . She somehow was with us , but wasn't . She had our protection and if she ever needed anything she'd get it . But she never did .

As we watched , our issue was quickly solved . Before any of us could decide what to do , I saw Kristi slam Morgan's face into a locker . Most of the crowd just said "Ohhhh!" being surprised . I however was shocked once again . I didn't know Kristi had this in her ! Morgan fell to the floor and Kristi went for a ground and pound .She knocked Morgan out on the 9th punch . She got up , kicked her on the head , then spit on her face and started walking towards me . I was dumbfounded . My mouth was open . We walked away when I heard Tony's voice say "You got knocked the fuck out!"

The crowd then roared in laughter ."Lets go , I wanna get this blood off my face" , she said to me annoyed . I looked back and saw that Brian and Terrell were dragging Morgan away by her feet . Tony was recording the whole thing with his iPhone . I didn't know what shocked me more . The fact that my girlfriend could somehow keep surprising me , she just beat up my ex , she could fight better than me , or that in a really weird and creepy way , that she looked real cute looking beat up with some blood on her . What the fuck is wrong with me !?

I took her to the bathroom so she could get washed up and I waited for her outside . Stan and Tony came walked up to me asking me how she was . I knew that this wasn't what they came to me for . This put L.2.D at a very difficult position . Our 5 man crew could be at risk . There was an unsteady feeling between us . Tony told me that our boss , Scott , was told about this . And I was worried . Whoever fucked with L.2.D got fucked with back . But Scott let it go because it was between 2 L.2.D. girls and Morgan started it for no a stupid reason . The guys knew she was jealous . That helped out a lot . But then there was something that caught my attention . "Scott says that Morgan is gonna be replaced with someone else so there's no tension between any of us", Tony informed . "Who is it?" I asked him . Tony looked down at his phone and the blood drained from his face . "You OK?" , Stan asked him . We looked at him until Stan grabbed his phone ."The replacement is Scott", he said. "As in himself!?" I asked him . "Yeah", he replied . "Jeez , that's gonna put a lot of pressure on us!" I said to him . Our boss , in our crew? That's like having the president in the classroom and expecting you to behave ! When we informed the others their reaction was just the same as ours .

There were a lot of stories of Scott out there . Murder , stealing , drugs , extortion , rape , you name it ! When I first joined I thought that he used to do that  
so he could climb up to the top ! But he already was there . He was at the top of L.2.D . I talked to him once and he almost made me pee my pants . 3 days after I shot that man , I was taken to this abandoned warehouse . I was nervous as hell . The place looked dead from the outside but on the inside it was alive . People were moving around everywhere . Moving drugs , weapons and hostages towards all places . Terrell pointed me towards Scott , but told me that only Brian , another L.2.D member , and I could talk to him at this moment . I started walking and as I got closer the other member of L.2.D came to us . His name was Oscar and he was ranked pretty high up there . "Are you the guys?" he asked us . Brian and I nodded our heads . "C'mon right over here", he said . Scott was sitting at this huge desk that had a huge load of cocaine on it . Most of it was gone , he only had half of the desk to go . He looked up , his face covered in white , and looked at me . "This is them Scott", said Oscar . He got up and came up to us .He was huge .He made Tony look like a starving African child . He inspected us then punched Brian in the face knocking him out . "Racist little shit", he said . If Scott's size and stature didn't intimadate me , he sure in hell was now . Who punches their own soldiers in the face !? Scott looked at me and said "So you're the new kid huh? Nice . Always great to have another helping hand around here , but you'll be out in the field with this jackass and those 4 over there", he said as he pointed to Stan , Terrell , Tony , Morgan and the knocked out Brian .

I was nervous now more than ever . I gotta hang out with my ex and some racist asshole? What if it caused tension ? But that didn't happen . Scott made sure of it . Until now at least . But Scott took care of that too . Scott looked after me a lot . He told me it was because I was a good soldier . And he told me that he understood perfectly when I wanted to leave H.2.D . . . .

**Hey guys ! I had this idea of putting chapters up about some being flashbacks and others of Miguel being in the present/future . This for example would be considered a flashback chapter . Then some others it will be Miguel doing things in the future . Because if you noticed something from the prologue , Miguel is narrating about the past . What if he's "finished" ? :0 So I don't know . What do you guys think ? I'll wait till you guys decided . It could be a challenge but oh well . **


	5. CH 4 : Making Mistakes

Chapter 4 : Making Mistakes

Years went by . I graduated high school . I was 18 and I wanted to marry Kristi . And she wanted to marry me too. But we were too young . So we waited. My Mom said that fate brought us together and if I ever fucked up the relationship , she would beat my ass . I would never . But there was one problem in our relationship : L.2.D , and we'd get into a lot of arguments for that . We got into a lot of arguments . How long my hair was , how lazy I could be , drinking ,why I didn't have a job yet , etc .Dumb stuff . But this was always important and we would YELL at each other about it . I made $500 a week from L.2.D , do you really think I needed a fucking job? I didn't . I went to pick up Kristi one day from her house so we could celebrate our 2 year anniversary . I knocked on the door and her Dad answered . "She's not here",he said to me in some smug voice . Her parents hated me . I mean HATED me . They hated me for being Hispanic and thought that Kristi should be dating a white guy .This say this weird thing that eagles should fly with eagles , bears should hibernate with bears , rhinos should run with rhinos and that lions should hunt with lions .But I knew what it meant . They thought that whites should hang with whites , spicks should hang out with spicks , niggers should hang out with niggers , and chinks should hang with chinks . They thought I should hang out with "my people". How could a sweet girl like Kristi could be the daughter of 2 assholes like those? She would tell me to not pay attention to them but how could I not ? I could tolerate Brian's bullshit , but this? No . Even Brian told me he didn't like that . All I wanted was their approval and there was nothing I could do . Especially when they found out I was in a gang .

"I'm right here", she said to her Dad as I started to walk away . She was right behind him . And it looked as if he was trying to not let her out . "Bring her back by 10:00", her Dad said to me . I nodded and walked away secretly flipping him off so that Kristi couldn't see it . I looked at my phone . 4:00 P.M. Hell we got lots of time to do stuff! "Soooooo . . . what do you wanna do first? I asked giving a quick peck on the cheek . She looked at me and said "Lets go to the movies! I wanna see the new Captain America movie!" she replied very excited . "Aww , but I wanted to watch The Quiet Ones", I whined . She looked at me . I knew that look . We did rock . paper , scissors and yours truly one . "I don't know how you always win! You cheat!" she yelled at me . I rolled my eyes and said "You always pick rock! We've talked about this!" I replied laughing . "Hmp!" she said as she walked faster getting in front of me . "Why are you walking so fast?" I asked laughing at her . "She turned her head and said "Because you cheated!"

"Come back!" Or I'll count to 3", I said warning her . "I'm not listening", she said heading towards my house . My Dad let me use his car for today . I rolled my eyes and started to count . "1 , 2 , 3. . . ATTACK!" I yelled . I rushed towards her and slapped her ass so hard that she jumped in the air holding her butt cheeks . I ran for my life towards the car . "MIGUEL I FUCKING HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!" she screamed chasing after me . "I'm not listening!", I said taunting her . I got to the car away from the police a lot can help you get faster . I opened the door , got in and locked the doors . "MIGUEL JUAREZ , YOU OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" she yelled banging on the window . Shit , she threw out my full name ! That's how I knew I was in real trouble . "Not until you're calm", I said trying to hide . She stopped .I unlocked the door and she tackled me and started kissing me . I liked being on top . "Can we do this later? We're right in front of my house", I said .

When we left the movie theater it was around 8:25 P.M. , so we had some time to . . . fool around . Kristi told me for the first time ever that she wanted to get drunk.I asked her so many times if she was sure and she just kept nodding her head . So I did what I always did . I walked into the liqour store payed the cashier , and left .He never said no to me anymore now that I was in L.2.D ! I grabbed 2 packs of Steele Reserves this time and thought if both of us could handle this much . 3 cans of this type of beer can get me far , but a whole pack ? It'll be like that movie The Hangover . Only worse for me . And I'm not sure if Kristi ever drank in her life .

I went back to the car , cracked opened my first beer and started drinking it . I gave one to Kristi and she did the same . "This tastes weird!" She said with a  
sour look on her face . I rolled my eyes and said "Nena , it's beer . Hell , it's liquor ! They all taste weird . But that's what's fun . So are you gonna drink them  
with me or not?" I asked taunting her . "Is that a challenge?" she asked seriously . She grabbed my beer and started chugging it down and did the same to another one ."Calm down!" I said . "Why , you afraid you're gonna lose?" she said smugly . "NO! The faster you drink them , the faster you get drunk!" I said almost yelling at her . She the smug look went away . She apologized and I could already tell she was getting there . Her words were slurred . I drove us to this little spot , you know ? They call it Lovers Lane in the movies . As I drove I also drank carefully so cops wouldn't notice , but Kristi just kept chugging away . When I parked the car I found out there 4 more cans left ! Its was supposed to be half and half! Kristi was all over me . Saying naughty things and what not . I slipped through the backseats and started drinking my beer . Soon enough I was drunk too .

We got into a conversation . Our words were slurred but we knew what we were saying . "Do you think it'll be like this forever?" she asked smiling down at me . Once again she was on top . I smiled . "Yup", I said smiling . She giggled and laid her head on my chest. "When are you gonna leave that gang of yours?" she asked . I sighed . I didn't wanna fight on our anniversary . "Soon , all I gotta do is a few more things and I'll have enough credit towards my rep to get out", I replied . "But you say that all the time though," she said . She was right . "I promise", I said . "You say that too", she said . "This is for real this time", I reassured her as I kissed her lips . She squeezed me . We drank a little more . "Can I have dog?", she asked me . This was random . The beer got her . I nodded . "Thank you babe . You're the best in the world", she said . This made me happy inside . We started to kiss and touch each other like all horny couples do but then I passed out .

**Guys I have the perfect opportunity do a future chapter . But I asked you before if doing flashback/future chapters was a good idea .**  
**Do you think I should go for it? I'm pretty sure some of you want me to get into the action already , so tell me !**


	6. CH 5 : Trouble

Chapter 5 : Trouble

So 9 months after that drunk sex my son Robin was born . Kristi insisted on naming him Robin , I wanted to name him Kenny . But I lost in rock , paper , scissors . So I guess there's a first time for everything . But why for this!? I liked the name Kenny . So 2 years passed . I quit L.2.D and got myself an honest job . I was a security guard at one of those huge important looking buildings , so I got paid alright . I wanted Kristi to stay at home with Robin and she did that . My parents were stoked that they had a grandchild . Hers however , were not . I'll admit my parents were pissed when they found out Kristi was pregnant . But when Robin was born they didn't really care and supported us with anything and everything that we needed . Kristi's parents liked being grandparents , but they don't like having a mixed race grandchild . They hated me even more . I could care less . When they should be helping us , they neglected us and pushed us away from them . That didn't matter . My parents wanted to give me money so I could survive for a while . But that wasn't necessary .

I made over $500,000 with L.2.D . When I told Scott that I wanted to quit , he was fine with it ! He said when he was younger he went through the same situation . But the difference between him and I , is that I stuck by my family . L.2.D was nothing to me now . I thanked Scott , handed him my bandanna , said my goodbyes to the other guys , and we parted ways . All of them are still in the game . Not me . I'm out . With the money I had , I bought an OK apartment and 2 cars . It had a backyard for Smokey and Robin to run around in . Smokey is my dog . I found him one day after I was tying my shoe near a alleyway . It was night and my shoe was untied , so I decided to tie it . I looked up into the alleyway and I see this huge brown pitbull growling at me . I was frozen . It jumped over me and I heard someone yell . I turned around and saw Smokey biting a enemy gang member with a gun . The little bastard saved my life . I walked away slowly and noticed that he was following me ! I turned around and looked at him and he was just sitting there wagging his tail at me . He was such a skinny and bony dog at the time . I felt so bad . The least I could do was give the mutt a nice warm meal right ? "You wanna come with me?" I said to him . He wagged his tail faster and followed me to my car . I was originally gonna give him enough food to make him fat and fit , then hand him over to the pound so they could take care of him . But I got too attached . Kristi and I fought tooth and nail discussing whether we could keep this huge pitbull around a baby or not . But I won when Kristi noticed that Smokey was licking and playing with Robin who was a year old at the time .

Everything was going fine . I was loving my life . Hell , we were thinking of having another kid ! We were fine financially . But then one day I got a visit from some old friends . It was Scott and Terrell . Kristi and I didn't like this one bit .

"What's up Miguel ?" he asked me . "You know , work ,the kid , the Mrs. , and taxes", I replied . "How is the kid?" Terrell asked . I frowned . "Cut the crap you 2 , what is that you want or need ?" I asked annoyed . They both put on a fake frown . "What makes you think we want something ?" Scott asked me . I stared at him . He sighed . "Can we talk to you in private?" he asked . They both looked at Kristi . "To the backyard", I said . We walked and they told me what they needed . "Alright look , we're gonna pull something off and we need all the help we need", Scott said . "We're gonna rob and fuck up The Hells Rejects base", Terrell said . "So you want me to help you guys out with this?" I asked them . They nodded their heads . And then I shook my own . Scott then took out some photos and showed them to me . I once thought Scott had a drug problem , but holy shit , these guys were smoking crack and were skinny as hell ! I have fought against these guys before and they were huge! They were nothing but skin and bones . I could see their cheekbones and ribs ! This would be to easy . But something that caught my eye in one of the pictures was a huge  
pile of cash sitting on a table next to a passed out junkie .

"How much is in that stash ?" I asked them . They smiled and Terrell said : "$3,000,000 . That's $500,000 for all of us"

"I gotta think about it", I quickly said to them . They were stunned . "These guys are gonna spend it all on crack and GHB!" Scott said . "So?" I asked . "They're making a deal with The Unknown Soldiers this Sunday to buy all their drugs", said Terrell . "So we got til tomorro to take all that shit" , Scott said . Damn . They had me by the balls . The Rejects are gonna be easy to rob . But I don't wanna get caught . I've been out of the game for a while . "Who's gonna be coming with us?" I asked . "Stan , Tony , Brian and Morgan ", Terrell told me . "I'll call you" I said to Scott . They smiled . "Aw yeah! The band is back together!" shouted Terrell .They left the house and I started to do some math in my head . $3,000,000 divided by 7 isn't $500,000 . I went back in the house and started to talk with Kristi . More like argue .

"FUCK NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING BACK WITH THOSE ASSHOLES ! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THEM IN YEARS , AND WHEN THEY POP UP ON OUR DOORSTEP THEY EXPECT YOUR HELP ON ROBBING AND KILLING THESE OTHER GANG MEMBERS!? NO!" she shouted angrily at me . I tried to be as calm as possible . "Look , when we pull this off we'll be getting $500,000", I lied . She calmed down a bit . "I don't care ! What if you die !? What if you get arrested !? I don't want Robin to be fatherless !" she said to me . "This money is enough to put him in college!" I said trying to use my son as a scapegoat . "The answer is NO" she yelled . "I've done this before! You know this! I don't see what the big deal is!" I said arguing back . "BECAUSE YOU'RE a FUCKING FATHER , YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" she yelled . My patience was wearing thin . "I know that ! I'm doing this for him ! For us ! This is going to be easy ! Just trust me on this subject just once!" I said to her . "NO! IF YOU GO YOU'LL DIE , AND WE'll NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN , AND FOR WHAT , MONEY!?" she continued to yell . My patience was gone . "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I GONE TO FIGHTS AND CAME BACK WITHOUT A SCRATCH!? HOW MANY TIME HAVE I GONE TO A KNIFE A FIGHT AND CAME BACK STILL IN ONE PIECE !? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I GONE TO A FUCKING GUN FIGHT AND CAME BACK STILL FUCKING ALIVE !? YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS!" I shouted at the top of my lungs . She looked at me . She knew I was right . "You are not going , and that's it!" she said angrily . I laughed .

I went upstairs to our room and opened my wardrobe . I look for my stealth/robbing clothes . A black leather jacket that Kristi gave me for my birthday , a pair of black Timberland boots , a black skin tight thermal , and a pair of loose , boot cut , black Levi's . Kristi gave me that jacket for my 18th birthday . It was nothing special . Just 2 pockets on the outside , and 4 chest pockets . 2 on the outside and 2 on the inside . I found that real useful . I found leather real useful . If someone tried to cut at you the leather could protect you , but if you just wore a shirt or tank top you'd get cut bad . I love Timberland boots . When I found out that they sold them in black , I had to buy a pair . Not only because of L.2.D's colors , but for kicking and stomping people out . I usually use a black T-shirt when I go and rob people but it was pretty cold out . 40 degrees fahrenheit . Kinda cold for a Summer night . I like to wear loose clothing during any type of mission . So I got all my jeans and sweatpants really loose . I don't wanna be running away from the cops or enemy gang members and some type of tight clothing is restraining my speed . I was gonna walk downstairs when I remembered something important . I looked under my bed and grabbed my machete and .9mm handgun . I keep it under the bed so that Robin can't get to it . His room is downstairs , but I don't wanna take any chances . I walked back downstairs and started to walk out through the door . But then I heard Kristi yelling at me . "WHERE ARE YOU GOING DRESSED LIKED THAT!?" she screamed . "I'm going bowling", I said . "BULLSHIT! YOU'RE GOING BACK WITH THOSE PIECES OF SHIT TO ROB OTHER PIECES OF SHIT!" she continued yelling . "No , I'm going bowling . If you got a problem with that , then go fuck yourself . Smokey come here , love you and bye," I said as I slammed the door in her face . I took my phone out from my pocket and called Terrell . "What's up?" he asked me . "Lets rob them tonight," I said . "What?" he said surprised . "I wanna do it tonight , can you come pick me up?" I asked . "Hell yeah we can ! I'll tell the others ! Where do you want me to pick you up?" he asked me excitedly . "The liquor store" I replied and then hung up . I walked away from my house . I walked away from Kristi . I walked away from my family .

**Hey guys , I did some research to help myself and it turns out that there is an issue called The Crow : No Mercy . Yeah . :(**


	7. CH 6 : One last Run

Chapter 6 : One Last Run

As I got in the car , I noticed some people were missing . "Where's Brian and Morgan?" I asked . Stan frowned . "They said they were "sick" . They got cold feet at the last minuet", he told me . "That's not like them at all", I said . "It doesn't matter , we got a replacement", Tony said . He pointed to the backseat , and I recognized him . It was Oscar ! The guy who introduced me to Scott! "Oh wow , didn't expect to see you ever again", I said to him . He smiled . "Well I need money , and since those 2 bitched out this was my oppurtunity", he said . "So you got what you need?" Terrell asked me . I showed him my machete and .9mm . "You need one more thing Scott said to me . "What?" I asked . He handed me my old bandanna . I looked at it . It looked so old to me , it was like a piece of ancient history to me , an ancient artifact . "Any of you guys got an extra mask or something so I can cover my face?" I asked. Stan handed me one . "Where'd you get this?" I asked . "The WWE shop", he said as he put one on . "What's it supposed to be a wolf or some shit?" asked Oscar . "I don't know , I stole these from my kid brother . They cover your face pretty good," he said . "I like its design", said Terrell . I put it on my face and wrapped my bandanna over my head . I looked in the car's mirror and I was looking pretty hostile . "Are we there yet?" I asked . "Yeah", said Terrell as he parked near an abandoned Coke factory . "So you guys ready? Nobody gonna fucking chicken out? Everyone know the plan?" Scott nagged at us . "Yes", we replied in unison . "Lets go!"

We let Smokey out and he ran along with Oscar and I . Stan , Terrell and Scott ran towards the front entrance as we went to the back . Smokey growled at the sight of guns and a machete . "Easy boy", I said to him . He calmed down a little but his tail continued to wag furiously . "How well trained is he?" Oscar asked looking down at him. "Well he hasn't bitten you yet , so that's something right?" I said . The 2 duffle bags Oscar and I were given , were put on Smokey . I thought it could be a bit quicker with Smokey running around . "How do we know when they're in?" Oscar asked . His question was answered when we heard shouting and gunfire in the factory . "Let's do this!" I said

I kicked down the door and Oscar and Smokey ran in looking for cover behind a huge stash of crack . "Oh shit they're coming from the back too!" shouted out a Reject . Someone turned around and I shot his face off . The same went for 2 others who came at me . If it wasn't me who shot at them it would be Oscar . That 12 gauge helps out a lot . I got out of cover when someone punched me in the face hard enough to put me to the floor . I was surprised that The Hell's Rejects were still strong enough to hit so hard after all that shit they smoked . He started kicking me but stopped when Terrell got him in the head with his own .9mm , I couldn't find my own gun so I decided it was time to start chopping people up . I took the machete out from my jacket and charged at a Reject and inserted it into his stomach . I kicked him off my blade and then turned around in time to cut off another junkies hand off . Another charged at me but I just stuck the machete out in front of me and he ran right into it , neck first getting his head chopped off . This is too easy . Way too easy . I whistled and pointed to that large pile of cash and Smokey sprinted after it . Oscar went with him and started throwing the money into the bags . "They're after the stash!" someone cried out . "Other Rejects tried to get to them but they couldn't . Scott , Stan , Tony and Terrell had them covered . Most of them weren't even fighting back . Just running around like a bunch lunatics . But they were put down anyway . I slammed my machete into someone's head when Tony cried out , "BEHIND YOU!"

I felt a force hit the back of my head . I fell down and my vision became blurry . I searched around for my machete but it was gun . I reached inside my jacket for my gun but remembered it was gone too . I saw a figure stand above me , my machete in his hand . Smiling a sadistic smile . Probably happy that he was gonna kill the bastard who killed his junkie buddies . "Say hi to my friends down in the pit for me", he said . I saw him lift the machete above his head and swing down . This was it . Shit . Kristi was right . I shouldn't have come . This was a mistake . I'm gonna die and I won't get to see my kid grow up . Before the machete could scramble my brains out , I heard loud barking and then screaming . I looked up . That guy was on the ground getting mauled by Smokey as if he was an antelope and Smokey a lion . I sighed in relief. Terrell ran over to me and helped me up to my feet . "Remind me to get that dog a girlfriend for his birthday", he said with a worried look on his face . I nodded . I looked up and everything was over . More than 50 bodies on the floor , blood everywhere and the money gone . Shit , mission accomplished !

I got in the backseat with Oscar , Tony and Stan . Smokey was in trunk of the car with the money . I put a window down for him . Little bastard deserves it . "Easier than fucking a roofied girl!" said Scott . They cheered and threw some money around . "Where to?" asked Terrell. "To the bar!" Tony replied happily . I shook my head . "Nah , take me home . I've had enough for one night . Let's just split this the money at my house and you guys can go wherever you like", I said to them . Tony , Stan , Scott and Terrell looked at each other . "Fine", said Scott . "Damn buzzkill", Stan called me . I laughed as I cleaned some blood from my machete with my bandanna . "I'll be taking this back", Scott said . I gave it to him and he put it in his pocket . "So what are you gonna do with your money?" asked Oscar . "Send my kid to college", I said . The others groaned . "I'm gonna get wasted!" said Tony . "I don't know , but we're here", Terrell said as he parked in front of my house . He opened the trunk and Smokey hopped out . "I'm gonna stay , I'm a little tired", Oscar whined . Scott rolled his eyes . I walked up to the door and before I opened it I remembered about Kristi. "Be quiet guys , Kristi might be asleep", I said . "Don't you worry about that one little bit", Tony said . I opened the door and cautiously walked in . I then heard a loud bang behind me and a immense pain in my lower back that quickly dissapeared as it came . I fell to the ground . I couldn't feel my legs .

I heard laughter and screaming . "You fucking idiot", Tony said as he kicked me in the face . I heard another gunshot and heard Smokey cry in pain . No , please no . I heard footsteps upstairs . I looked up and saw Kristi falling down the stairs . She fell next to me . She was beaten and tied up . NO!

I heard someone coming down the stairs . I looked up and saw Brian and Morgan with satisfied smiles on their faces . I tried to get up but I couldn't . Tony must have shot me in the spine . "Kristi!? Kristi baby , look at me!" I said to her . She weakly moved her head to look at me . I crawled towards her and held her hands . "Babe , I'm sorry ! I should've listened , you were right! Please forgive me !" I begged her . She nodded weakly with a weak smile when Morgan came over and shot her in the head . "NO! NO! YOU DAMN BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" I roared at the top of my lungs . "How?" Stan asked mocking me . The others laughed . "WHY!?" I yelled . Scott sat in a chair and started to smoke a cigar . "Why? Ever since you left with the whole baby bullshit , other members of L.2.D have decided to get each other pregnant and ask me for permission to quit . And I stupidly said yes! WE'VE LOST OVER 40 MEMBERS BECAUSE OF YOU , THIS BITCH AND THAT BRAT!" he yelled . "Almost forgot about him!" Brian said as he walked towards Robin's room . "DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH HIM!" I yelled . "Sorry Miguel , I'm just making an example out of you. No more getting out L.2.D because of some pregnancy bullshit", Scott said . I didn't care . I did my best to crawl towards Robin's room as fast as I could but the shot rang out . I couldn't control my tears . "I'LL KILL EACH AND EVERY FUCKING ONE OF YOU!" I screamed . They laughed again . Terrell walked towards me . I heard another bang and I died . Or so I thought .

**Sorry if the action sequences are bad . But now that Miguel has died , the real action can begin :)**


	8. CH 7 : A New Evil Angel

Chapter 7 : A New Evil Angel

_Miguel . . . Miguel . . ._

_What? What's going on !? Why can't I breathe!?_

_Miguel get out of there . Dig your way up._

_Who are you !? Where am I!?_

I started to claw my way up . Just like the voice told me to . It felt like hours when I touched something and felt pain in me and saw visions of Smokey .

**_"Catch buddy , catch!"_** I said to him , throwing him a ball .

This was clear as day . I then saw myself taking him home . He was still skinny and bony . The first time I ever met him .

**_"Wanna come home with me?"_** I said . He was wagging his tail .

What the hell is going on !?

_**"He is not staying with us!**"_ Kristi yelled to me . Smokey was fit now . _"He can be a danger to Robin, what if he bites him!?"_ she yelled . I told her to turn around and there was Smokey playing with Robin and licking him . **_"That answers our argument",_** I said to her .

It ended. What the fuck ? I kept going when I touched something else and that familiar pain returned . And now I saw different visions . Visions I wasn't proud of .

I was shooting people . At random citizens , the police , enemy gang members and at peoples houses . With a sadistice smile on my face . And then another came .I was slashing and cutting people with the machete I would use . The blood and the bodies all clear as day .

I felt my hand reach out and I could breathe . I screamed at the top of my lungs . This pain kept returning to me . And I started to seize . I kept seizing until I  
fell back in that hole that I dug out of and fell on something soft . But it smelled horribly . I squirmed away from it and took in a deep breath . When I had the  
courage to look down at it , I was shocked . It was Smokey . He was dead . But how ? And then I remembered . Stan killed my dog . He shot him . But why? I decided to just sit in the snow for a while . Snow? It was Summer! What the hell is going on here!? What and why must be my question of the day . I looked around and was relieved to see that I was in my backyard . But there was snow everywhere ! I had to talk to Kristi . Maybe she knew what was going on .

"CAW , CAW!"

I looked around and saw a huge crow sitting on my back porch steps . "What the hell are you looking at?" I said to it angrily . It spread it's wings and flew away . I made my way to my house as best as I could , but my body felt so delicate and weak . I tried to open to back door but it wouldn't budge . "Kristi! Kristi!" I yelled out . What time was it? It looked like night time but then again it could be 1 a.m. or something . I became impatient and walked over to that hole and grabbed my .9mm and walked back towards the door . Why was this down there ? Why was the machete down there? WHY WAS SMOKEY DOWN THERE!? I have to many questions that desperatley need answering . I started to bang on the door knob with the gun . I don't know why it took so long but after a while it finally broke . I walked in my house and fell . I laid on the floor for a while and after a few minuets I finally got the strength to stand up again . I looked around my house and I couldn't believe what I saw . Everything was old! Our TV , furniture , washing and drying machines , hell some of the house itself all old and dusty and dirty! _This has to be one of the most fucked up pranks ever ,_ I thought to myself .

_"This isn't a prank Miguel",_ a voice said .

"Who is that !? Show yourself !", I shouted wildly pointing my gun everywhere .

_"Please take a step forward , and I will",_ it said to me .

I don't know why , but I did . I trusted this voice for some reason . But when I stepped back , I remembered I shouldn't trust people so easily . . . or things . I was on the ground again seizing . That pain from the inside returned . My head was killing me . I saw another vision . I felt pain in my back and legs .

_A gunshot . I fell . There was screaming coming from upstairs . No .**"You fucking idiot",** Tony said . The footsteps from upstairs . Kristi was thrown down the stairs and she was tied up . Brian and Morgan were smiling . No . I couldn't get up because I was paralyzed ._

_**"Kristi!? Kristi baby , look at me!"** I said . She looked at me . I crawled to her and held her hands . **"Babe , I'm sorry ! I should've listened , you were right! Please forgive me !"** I begged her . __She nodded and smile but then Morgan came over and shot her in the head ._

**_"NO! NOO! YOU DAMN BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"_**

_**"How?",** The others laughed ._

**_"WHY!?"_**

_Scott was in a chair smoking a cigar ._

**_"Why? Ever since you left with the whole baby bullshit , other members of L.2.D have decided to get each other pregnant and ask me for_**  
**_permission to quit . And I stupidly said yes! WE'VE LOST OVER 40 MEMBERS BECAUSE OF YOU , THIS BITCH AND THAT BRAT!" _**_he yelled ._

**_"Almost forgot about him!"_**

_**"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH HIM!"** I yelled ._

**_"__Sorry Miguel , I'm just making an example out of you"_**

_I was crawling towards Robin's room but the shot rang out and I was crying ._

**_"I'LL KILL EACH AND EVERY FUCKING ONE OF YOU!"_**

_Terrell walked towards me and shot me in the head ._

It all stopped . I was actually crying . It took a lot for me to cry too . Like when Robin was born or when I secretly cried of happines because I left L.2.D .  
But this was different . My family was dead . The people who I once called my friends killed them . I stood up and looked down . I was laying next to the chalk outline of Kristi's body. And it made me cry more . I could still see the bloodstains . I didn't even want to go to my son's room . I don't wanna see the mess that's in there . Now I know why . Why I was in a hole , why my dog was there , two of my weapons , why my girlfriend wouldn't open the door for me , why my house old , dirty and old . It was L.2.D .

_"Do you know why you're back Miguel?",_ the voice asked me .

I nodded my head . "I'm here for vengeance , revenge , karma , payback whatever people call it , I'M BACK FOR IT!" I shouted . I calmed myself and took in a deep breath . "Where are you?" I asked the voice . The voice said nothing . My reply was a flutter of wings and a crow landing on my hands . "You again?" I asked it . It seemed to understand me because it nodded its head . "You brought me back?" I asked . "

_Yes_", I heard the voice say .

"And that was you talking?" I asked a little freaked out this time .

_"Yes , don't be afraid . You have a mission to do Miguel . My eyes are your eyes and my ears are you ears . While you remembered about your incident , I_  
_found the named one Tony . Would you like to pay him a visit?"_ The Crow asked me .

I nodded but I told him I had some things to before we go . I went to the backyard and wrapped up Smokey in a old shirt of mine and gave him a better burial than we were both given. A hole . How stupid of me , it wasn't a hole . It was a fucking grave . My mother once told me about this . Some sort of legend . When souls die so horribly and with so much pain , they would sometimes come back to put whatever wronged them right . Something like that . I don't know , I never really listened to my mother and her stupid fairy tails .

But this was no fairy tail . This was real . I went upstairs to my room when I realized something . I'm dead . . . I think . I don't know what I am . I went through my closet searching for a present that I was going to give Robin , some paint and paint brushes . I poured some of the white paint onto my hands and started to spread it across my face until it was completely covered in white . I went upstairs to try and piss before I left but then I remembered I was some dead thing . When I looked in the bathroom mirror I was disappointed . Anyone could tell it was me . I started going through Kristi's makeup kit and found some black lipstick . I drew some horizontal lines over my mouth and the vertical lines over my eyes . I looked back up in the mirror and smiled . Perfect . The Crow flew to me and landed on my shoulder.

_"Are you ready?",_ it asked me .

I nodded my head . "Lets go bird", I said to it . I took my machete and .9mm and left my house .


	9. CH 8 : Dealing With the Past : Part 1

**Chapter 8 : Dealing With The Past : Part 1**

"Bird , why is it snowing?" I asked The Crow . I didn't know what else to call it . I was on the roof top of the liqour store . When I first touched it , I saw  
the visions or memories I should say , of me first meeting the guys from L.2.D . The procedure was the same . The pain within , the seizing , the shaking , all of that . Like a movie you can't stop watching . It was weird . I've noticed that some things that I touch make this happen . I should be careful from now on . This . . . hurts . Not only physically but emotionally too . I hate it . Just like the situation that I'm in . The Crow looked at me and then looked around . Watching and inspecting everything . I decided to the same . I sat on the rooftop for about 10 minuets when I saw a car park into the parking lot of the liqour store . With my own eyes it was hard to tell who got out , but with The Crow's eyes helping it was much easier to tell . It was Tony . Why does he look a lot older ? I wanted to jump off this rooftop and snap his neck . But I realized I shouldn't . Not in front of the store . He went into the liqour store and The Crow followed him in . I jumped off the rooftop and went to Tony's car . I opened the door and got in the backseat and waited . While I waited I could hear and see what The Crow was hearing .

"Holy shit , that's a big fucking bird!" someone said . Tony looked at it and smiled . "Hey birdy ! You hungry? Polly want a cracker?" he said to it offering The Crow a cigarette . Fucking idiot . Tony looked weird . I realized what was wrong with him when The Crow looked at what he was buying . 7 cases of beer , 3 bottles of Jack Daniels , a bottle of vodka and 7 packs of cigarettes . He already had 3 packs in his car! I hope he was going to a party , if not , looks like I'm not the one who's gonna have to kill him . He looked as bad as the Hell's Rejects we had killed . He was skinny , his teeth were bad , (hell some of them were missing) I saw his cheekbones , his clothes hung really loose on him . If I were still alive there would be a slim possibility that I would feel bad for him . He was no longer that huge muscular kid that I knew . "That'll be $188.83" said the cashier . This wasn't the normal guy . This kinda looked like his kid . "For just this!?", Stan said angrily. "Take it or leave it", said the cashier . Liquor and cigarettes must've gotten real expensive while I was gone . I saw Tony slowly pull something out from his jacket . I was going to get out of the car when I heard The Crow's voice .

_"No Miguel! Don't interfere with the living ! Let it run its course", _it said .

_"Run its course? I'm going to kill 6 people ! Isn't that interfering!?"_ I asked it angrily .

The shot rang out .

_"This conversation is not over between you and I",_ I said .

Tony grabbed all his shit and casually walked back to the car . He popped the trunk open and put all of that crap in there making the back of the car bounce a little . He got in the car and started driving . I noticed a cigarette and a lighter on the floor mat . As quietly as I could , I leaned down and took them . A few minuets later he looked down looking for something . And then started shouting . "FUCK , FUCK , FUCK , SHIT , SHIT , SHIT! WHERE THE FUCK DID I PUT IT!?" he was yelling . I tried not to laugh when I started to smoke the cigarette . "Is this what you're looking for?" I said putting the cigarette next to his face . He slammed his foot on the brake so hard that he hit his head on the steering wheel . I laughed . He looked at me and struggled so hard to try and get his gun out but fear gripped him and wouldn't let him . It was funny for a few minuets but I got bored . I took my own gun out and shot him where he shot me . Right in the spine . He stopped moving around like a fish on land and was now still . But confused why . I know that feeling all too well.

"Doesn't feel good does it Tony?" I asked him seriously . "What the hell did you do to me!? WHO ARE YOU!? WHY CAN'T I MOVE!? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!? HELP ME!" he screamed . I smiled . His pain was amusing me . "One question at a time jackass!" I said to him . I got in the front seat so I could have a better conversation with this old pal of mine . "I paralyzed you , just like you did to me . . .

That's when it him . That it was me . "No . . . No . . . No , no , no ! We killed you! I shot you down ! You were shot right in your fucking head! This isn't possible! I knew the moment I saw your face you were a familiar face ! But how!?-

I slapped him senseless so he can shut up . "You're not looking so great Tony . What the fuck is wrong with you?", I asked with a smile . He knew I was mocking him . "Fuck you! I'll kill you!", he yelled . "How?" I said mocking him again . "So tell me , what the fuck happened to you ?" I asked him in disgust . " What do you think? I fucked up!" he replied angrily . "Please , you fucked up the moment you joined L.2.D , and you especially fucked up when you and the others came after me", I said angrily. "Don't you fucking lecture me! You joined too!" he said yelling at me . "But I got out", I said smugly . "Until you were stupid enough to come with us to get that money . And I wonder what happened next?" , he said with a smile . I punched him directly in the face . I heard something crack . Probably his nose . I don't give a fuck . "You didn't hit this hard before! What happened!?", he asked still trying to move around until I hit him again . "I died you fucking fool! What do you think happened to me!?" I said furiously .

He coughed up blood and was breathing pretty hard . This made me smile . But my smile went away . I had other people to take care of . "Where are the others?" I asked him. "Fuck you!" he said spitting the blood on my favorite/only thermal . I dragged him out of the car and into an alley and started to beat him viciously . It was hard beating up a cripple . They can't stand up so you have to keep dragging them up on their feet just to punch them or knee them on the stomach . I repeatedly smashed his face on the wall . I could have sworn he said something but I don't care . He deserves more than just death .

_"Enough Miguel!",_ The Crow said to me .

I didn't listen , I just kept bashing his face in any object that I could find . From the walls , to trash cans , the floor , windows . Anything was fine .

_"Miguel stop ! He was trying to talk to you !",_ The Crow said scolding me .

I looked at it and then I looked at Tony . He was one bloody mess . There was a lot of blood everywhere . Hell , I didn't know that the human body could have that much blood in it . "WHERE ARE THE OTHERS!?", I yelled at him losing my patience . "I don't know! The last time I saw anyone was when L.2.D fell apart , but if you take my phone you might see their old phone numbers . You can call them or something ! Please that's all I know I swear !", he said to me crying and bleeding on the floor. "I'm not gonna call them . You are . And you're gonna warn them that I'm coming for them and that I well kill them slowly and as painfully as possible", I said. He did his best to reach for his phone . He managed to get it from his pocket , but it slipped from his hands and fell towards me . "You're fucking pathetic Tony!", I yelled at him . I took the phone and looked for the closest contact from L.2.D . It was Brian .

_"Almost forgot about him!"_

I was getting angry . And I wanted to hurt Tony a lot more but I had more important things to do . I dialed the number , put the phone on speaker and held it next to Tony's ear . It rang a few times until I heard a voice . It wasn't Brian . But a voice that I hated as much as him . Maybe even more . "Hello?" asked the female voice . "Morgan , it's Tony ! I don't have much time so please listen!" he said almost screaming over the phone . "We're not going to bail you out of jail Tony ! And we don't have money so you can get high . We hardly have enough money for ourselves ! Just stay away!" she said . "NO , PLEASE LISTEN !" Tony pleaded with her . "Who is that?" asked a voice. There it was . That voice . I'm gonna enjoy killing him . "Brian you both have to listen to me! This is important , everyone is gonna die !", Tony yelled . "It's 2am Tony , what the fuck is going on?" Brian asked angrily . I laughed . "I'm going on", I said to myself . "Who is that? Wait , are we on speaker ?" Morgan asked. "MIGUEL IS BACK! I DON'T KNOW HOW HE DID IT BUT HE'S FUCKING BACK ! YOU HAVE TO RUN!", he yelled . There was laughter on the other side of the phone . "How high are you this time Tony?", Morgan asked . I could hear Brian laughing his ass off in the background . I didn't know whether to be angry at that laughter for what he did , or smile at it for they don't know what's coming to them .

"I'm not high! He's here , he's beat almost to death and he shot me in the spine!" , he said frantically . "Haha . . . that's funny Tony", said Brian . "Yeah haha , get real!" Morgan laughed . I took the phone from Tony and took my pistol out from my jacket . "NO ! WAIT PLEASE , I DID WHAT YOU TOLD ME TO!" , he screamed pleading for his life . I shot him multiple times . "Hello? Tony? Are you still there?", one of them asked . I took a picture of what I did to Tony with his phone and sent it to Brian . "Holy shit!" Brian yelled out . "What is it !?" I heard Morgan ask him . "Tony's fucking dead! What the fuck!?", he screamed . I smiled . "I think i heard some panic and fear right there Brian", I said . "Who is this!?", he asked . "Tony already told you. And since he can't talk now because he came down with a huge sudden case of death, you're gonna have to do his job for him. Tell everyone I'm back. Tell them I'm back and that I'm coming. I'm coming and none of you are gonna be able to stop me."

**Sorry for not updating in a while , but I like to post multiple chapters up . But screw it :D ! Hope this chapter wasn't to short or something . More to come .**


	10. CH 9 : Dealing With the Present

**TC Chapter 9 : Dealing With the Present**

I was walking around my old neighborhood . Everything looked different . It looked even shittier . Older and more run down . Why does everything look so old ? I kept thinking to myself when someone bumped into me . "Watch where you're going asshole!", he said . "Yeah! And Halloween was 2 months ago you retard!, said his friend . 2 months ago? I walked to them and inserted my machete into one of their necks . His head fell off . The friend screamed and started running but I threw the machete at him and it hit him in his lower back . He must've been paralyzed because he fell to the floor . I have no patience . Especially for assholes like these . "You see what happens when you act rude to random people? A machete gets thrown into your spine and you get paralyzed", I told him . "Get the fuck away from me you psycho!" he yelled at me . I laughed .

"Answer me a simple question and I'll let you live", I said to him . He nodded . "What month and day is it?" I asked . He looked at me if I was crazy . "It's December you freak!", he answered . I pulled the machete out of his body . "Thank you", I said as I swung it down at him .

_"I thought you said you were going to let him live?"_ The Crow said .

_"I lied",_ I simply said .

_"How can it be December ?"_ I asked The Crow . _"Didn't I die during the Summer time ?"_

_"You did Miguel . It's December 29 2019 . It's been 5 years since you've been killed",_ It said to me .

_"5 years? What the fuck!? Why couldn't you brink me back earlier!?"_ I asked it angrily .

_"Because your spirit was full of too much rage! It was a risk but still the right thing to do",_ It told me .

_"What do you mean too much rage?"_ I asked it .

It didn't answer me . The Crow just flew off my shoulders and into the night . I sighed . 2019 . Jeez , what the hell ? How am I supposed to get used to this place? Everything is different now . Not different as in different streets or buildings , I mean different by different rules and gangs out here . This is still a shitty place . But I'll admit , some things were different . Some buildings were missing and some of them are new . I've never seen them before . Like the one that I'm currently standing on . I looked down at the city . I was bored . I did have money with me . Tony had $200 in his wallet and in the trunk of his car were some ammo clips and a .9mm . I took it all . Shit , I didn't know if I was gonna need it later . As I looked down at the city I thought of what I should while The Crow came back . It was 2:23 AM and I didn't have anything to do but kill my old "friends" . I jumped down and kept walking when I heard someone shout behind me . "HEY YOU! GIVE ME YOUR FUCKINGMONEY!", shouted the voice . I turned around and saw a crack addict pointing a gun at me . I laughed at him but then he pulled the trigger . I felt that familiar pain , but all of a sudden it was gone ! I looked down at my stomach and watched as my blood was oozing up and back into the bullet hole ! It got even weirder as the bullet hole itself closed ! I looked up at him and his face confirmed that what I just saw was real . I smiled .He shot me until he ran out of bullets . "What the fuck are you!?" , he asked . "I bet it won't work for you", I said to him . I took my own gun out and shot him in the head . And just like that I found out what I wanted to do meanwhile The Crow came back . I decided to go piss on Tony's body . This healing thing is gonna come in handy when I get my hands on Scott . When I was near near the alleyway where Stan's body was , I stopped . The magical red and blue lights were flashing. I started to jump up to the nearest rooftop to see what was going on. The police were investigating Tonys's body . I smiled at my handywork while some of them were disgusted and looked as if they were going to throw up . But something caught my eye . A trail of blood was leaking out Stan's body and it formed . . . it formed into a crow ! I don't remember doing something like that . I didn't know whether to be disgusted or impressed by it .

Then something else caught my eye . I think the man was a detective . But I knew who he was . It was Oscar . 5 years pass and a fucking L.2.D member becomes a pig . My god what has the world come to? I was surprised that a vision didn't come and fuck with me . I felt my anger overcome me . I was going to jump down and kill Oscar . And if those other cops wanted to try and stop me , then oh well . As I got near the edge of the rooftop so I could jump down , The Crow came back .

_"Don't do it Miguel!",_ it said to me .

_"Why the fuck not!? That asshole was there the night I was killed!",_ I said to it angrily .

_"You'll be tampering with the natural balance-_

_"I don't care about this natural balance bullshit! I've already killed 3 more people . And nothing seems wrong!",_ I said .

_"Please leave Oscar alone . I found Stan , would you like to go and pay him a visit?",_ it asked me .

I nodded and I followed it into the rooftops .

**Hey guys , I know I'm late with this new chapter and that it's kinda short . But it's because I'm working on a new story . It's a crossover between South Park and Stephen King's IT . If you wanna read it , it's called We All Float Down Here . I'm not a big fan of the title , but hopefully someone can give me an idea to change it . So updates for this story will be slow . Please be patient . Tell me what you think and if you decide to read my new story PLEASE give me an idea for a title . :l . It has 2 chapters so far . **

****If I like the name of your title **I will give you credit here and on my other fic . You can also make an o/c and I will put him/her in both stories . Thanks!**


	11. CH 10: Dealing With The Past: Part 2

**Dealing With The Past: Part 2**

Stan. I know he won't be so easy to catch. Even with this new speed that The Crow has given me, I don't know if I'll be able to get my hands on him. Still, my whole life I liked challenges. I just wonder if he knows yet. If he doesn't know I'm back yet then I'm gonna have a huge advantage over him. Maybe I'll get to piss on his body instead. I hope so. No one fucks with my dog and gets away with it. Stan is gonna find this out the hard way. By dying. Catching him by surprise is gonna-

_He doesn't know yet_

_What's your point?_

_You seem so concerned on how fast he can run. By telling you this I thought maybe you would be relieved a little._

_You're reading my mind?_

_I told you, my eyes are your eyes and my ears are your ears. That includes your thoughts._

_Why can't I read your mind?_

_You would think about nothing. Only bread crumbs and worms._

_Are you fucking with me?_

_No. I am a bird after all._

It flew away. I knew where I was going. I was jumping from rooftop to rooftop to Stan's apartment. I thought he would at least buy a house with that money we stole from the Hell's Rejects. I wonder what the others did with that money. I already know what Tony did. A great fucking outcome that was. Well a great outcome for me that is. I stopped jumping. There weren't anymore rooftops to jump to. And his apartment was right across from me. What a drag. I looked around and found what I was looking for. A fire escape that we used to use to climb into his window and sometimes just relax and have a drink on that thing. I hope he's still in the 3rd floor. I jumped down and walked to it but stopped. What if this thing makes me freak out like my house and the liquor store? I hesitated. I don't wanna go through that again. But if it means that I can get my hands on that piece of shit than so be it. I touched it and . . . nothing?

_This escape ladder doesn't mean much to you._

_What do you mean?_

_The memories you had here aren't as great as you thought._

_Are you telling me that a damn liquor store has better memories than this thing!? I had lots of laughs and a lot of fun on this thing!_

_I don't know._

_It's you're own doing, it's what you made of the object, place or person that makes that memory a memory._

_So a goddamn liquor store is more to me than this place!?_

_Think about it._

This bird is starting to test my patience. I climbed up the ladder and opened the window. What a surprise, it's unlocked. He's still careless with this thing. I climbed in and looked around. Nothing has changed in here. Clothes, garbage, cans and bottles are everywhere. But he wasn't here. Not yet at least. I waited for what seemed an hour. But when I looked at a digital clock nearby only 7 minuets have passed. I went to sit down on a old armchair. It was dark. The lights were off. But with The Crow's eyes I could see fine. I took a gun out from my jacket's onside pockets and placed it on my lap. I waited and waited. I was going to get up and leave when I heard a key outside the door jingling and shaking with the other keys. I stayed put and I waited. The door opened and someone walked in. I raised the gun.

_Miguel stop!_

The shot rang out. I got off of the chair and walked towards the body with a smile on my face. I looked down and frowned. It wasn't Stan. It was a white guy with a bunch of keys in his hands.

_Who do you think he was?_

_I'm not sure, he's probably Stan's landlord or something._

Was

Yes

He has all these keys with him. Maybe he was going to ask Stan for the rent money. He isn't the type to pay up on time. Neither were his parents.

_I told you to stop_

_I got excited._

_Please stop getting excited like that._

_No. I am an ex-gang member after all._

_Is this remark a response to what I said earlier?_

_Think about it._

I dragged the body away and tossed it out onto the escape ladder. Stan doesn't need to see that, he'd get suspicious. I looked down on the floor. Lots of blood down there. I smiled. This would make a great surprise for him when he comes back. When he hears the sound of his foot stepping on blood, his reaction will be priceless. I sat back down on that old armchair. And waited a little bit longer. I realized that the door was open. It's not gonna make much of a difference. The gunshot won't make much of a difference either. Hearing gunshots around here is so common that other residents have gotten used to it and don't care. Unless they're on the other end of the gun that is. My patience is starting to run out. I was going to leave and look for him myself but stopped when I heard a noise outside the door. Like a dragging noise. No. Almost like wheels. The sound came closer and closer until, it stopped at the door. I heard a type of struggle. Whatever was making that noise was trying to get inside the apartment. I had my gun ready. I heard the splashing of the blood. "What the hell?", said a voice. Even with The Crow's eyes it was a little hard to see in this darkness. The light was turned on and I saw Stan, in a wheelchair, reach down and touch the blood. "Holy shit!", he said. His phone rang. How hasn't he noticed me yet? This fucking insulting. He went outside into the hallway. "Hello?", he said. "How is that possible? Don't fuck with me like that! I've got weird shit going on right now as we speak!", he yelled. " A picture? You have a picture? Then just send it!", he yelled again. He stopped talking for a moment. "Oh my god. But how? I can't say that I'll miss him him. Not after what he did to me. I'll try my best. Thanks Brian. I'll tell everyone else too. Bye", he said. I think he hung up the phone. I heard him coming back. And I got really excited. He came inside and he looked a little freaked out.

_He knows._

_I can tell_

"So even with the lights on you somehow didn't notice me?" I asked him. He looked at me. He quickly was looking for something in his pockets. I guess it was a gun. "Don't even try it", I said as I pointed my gun to him. He stopped moving and just looked at me. "So it's true? You're back?", he asked nervously. I smiled. "Back and better than ever", I replied. I looked at him. He was in a wheelchair, I know this, but why? "What happened to you?", I asked him. "Tony happened", he replied angrily. "When he started to get out of control and get addicted to drugs, he asked us for a lot of money", he continued. "What did he do with all that money that you all stole from the Hell's Rejects?", I asked. "Simple, he wasted all of it on alcohol and drugs", he replied. "I noticed that he looked like a damn skeleton when I killed him", I said. He frowned at that last statement. And I smiled. "But you didn't answer my question. What happened?", I asked again. "One day he came to me and asked me for money. I told him no, I have bills to pay and I wanted to buy a house for me and girlfriend of mine. He got mad at me and a fight broke out between us at the old Coke factory. Scott stopped it, but when I turned around to go smoke a cigarette, he also turned around and shot me in the spine and paralyzed me", he said angrily. "Yeah, he tends to do that a lot", I said.

"So after that most of my money was spent on surgery to try and get me to walk again. That turned out very fucking well", he said sarcastically. I tried my best not to laugh, but I did anyway. "You think that's fucking funny?", he asked me angrily. I nodded. "You bastard. My life went to shit after that! My girlfriend left me because she said I would be too much of a burden for her! L.2.D kicked Tony and me out. ME! I could understand Tony but why me!? My parents left me on my own, everyone thought I was a fucking burden to them!", he yelled. I was angry. I looked at him. "Me a bastard? Me? I can care less about what happened to you. You think I'm the asshole here? You and the others killed my family", I said to calmly. He knew I was right. I could see the regret in his face. "Kristi, she was the love of my life. Robin, my son who could barely walk at the time.", I said. "You wanna know something Stan?", I asked him. He looked up at me. "What?", he said. "When you lose a girlfriend you will eventually get over it. When you lose a son, it's tough to get over it, but time passes by and you do. But you never, never, EVER! FUCK WITH SOMEONE'S DOG!"

I jumped at him and slammed his face into a wall. I closed the door so no one could get in my way. He was on the floor crawling trying to reach a shotgun nearby. I walked over him and stomped on his foot. He yelled. I picked him up and threw him across the room. I picked him up again, I clenched my fist and started to pummel his face. I threw him on the ground. "Looks like Tony did me a favor!", I said as I laughed. "Fuck you!", he said. I dragged him over to the fire escape. "I forgot to tell you that I killed your landlord", I said. I dragged him up by his feet to the most top floor of this building. His head hitting each step. I picked him up by one of his legs and dangled him over the fire escape. "If you tell me what I wanna know I'll put you back onto the stairs, give me no information and I'll be doing you a favor of ending your shitty life", I said. "I haven't kept in touch with anyone! I don't know where everyone else lives. I didn't want to keep in touch with them because they kicked me out of L.2.D , I swear!", he said. "You lied about keeping in touch. I know Brian called you. This is useless and you lied to me. Say hi to Tony for me", I said as I let go of his leg. I heard him scream until I heard a very satisfying splat. I smiled. But it quickly went away as I heard sirens. I jumped onto the rooftops and made my way to home, The Crow following me.


	12. CH 11: The Word Friend

**Chapter 11 : The Word Friend**

I woke up and looked around me. Expecting all the happiness and joy to come back into my life. Expecting a good morning kiss from Kristi. Smokey jumping up at me, so I can take him for a walk. And when I would come back I would hear Robin's laughter, doing his best to catch Smokey's tail, but fail. And Smokey would be annoyed and then attack Robin with his slobbering kisses. And Kristi would yell at me and Smokey. I would go to the kitchen and put Robin in his high chair and feed him and Smokey whatever Kristi made us. Pancakes, eggs, bacon or bagels. I expected to wake up to that joy. But no. I woke up to a run down house. A destroyed memory that I once called home. I woke up in my old bed and sat up. The first thing that I noticed was that The Crow was at the edge of my bed. Looking at me with those dark eyes. I was angry. And I laid back on the bed, wanting to sleep, but I couldn't. This damn bird looking at me as if I'm garbage. I looked back at it. My anger was rising

_Why do you look at me like that?_

_Shut up._

_You were expecting to see your family weren't you?_

_Shut up._

_It's just an honest question._

_And I'm giving you an honest answer, shut up!_

_That's not an answer, that's a command._

_Go away._

_You have things to do._

_Leave me alone!_

_Do you want your revenge or not?_

_Shut up!_

_I found a friend of yours who knows the whereabouts of Terrell._

_I don't care._

_You should visit him._

_Shut the hell up._

_Do you want to avenge your loved ones or not?_

_I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!_

I picked up a lantern that was next to me and I threw it at The Crow. It fluttered it's wings and flew away. I missed. Too bad. I want that damn thing to leave me alone. What time is it? I looked at a clock nearby. It was 8:00 PM . It's the 30th of December. I went downstairs and looked out the window. It was snowing. I wonder if it snowed on Christmas. I've always wanted a White Christmas. I guess I'll never know, and I'll never have one. I sighed and picked up my jacket and decided to head out. I might as well find out who this "friend" is. The definition of friend.

A person who's attached to another by feelings of affection or personal regard.

A person who gives assistance; patron; supporter.

A person who is on good terms with another; a person who is not hostile.

The word friend is no longer among my vocabulary. It's just another word to me. A word that in my eyes is useless. A word I will never use to describe someone again. Just like those useless math problems that you had to do in school. And you knew that were never going to need those skills in life ever again. That's what the word friend is to me now. Meaningless and useless. As I jumped from rooftop to rooftop something crossed my mind. I should say my final goodbyes to Kristi and Robin. And maybe even say goodbye to my parents . . . my parents! I stopped dead in the middle of a roof top and I sat down. My parents. Should I visit them? Is it a good idea to go see them? What would I even say? "Oh, hi Mom and Dad. Yeah I've been dead for a few years but I came back to kill those who killed me. Wanna celebrate New Years Eve together?"

No. Maybe I should just leave them something. A card, a letter, or some type of memory so they know that it was me who left it. But I'm not even sure if they're still in the US. My Mom always talked about going back to Venezuela. It's worth taking a look I guess. My old home. My only home that's left. My only real memory that's left. After I'm finished with this "friend", I'm gonna go and visit them. Hopefully they won't freak out too much. My Mom will probably rub it in my face about the legend of The Crow and I should be finishing my job. I could only imagine how they felt after what happened to us. I wonder how Kristi's parents felt after what happened to us. A smile came to my face. A real smile. Not a smile from seeing the pain and agony of my former friends, but a smile of getting to see my family again. This is gonna be great. I'm gonna have to deal with this "friend" as quick as possible. Friend. Just the word angered me. This stupid bird. After everything that's happened to me, he still thinks I have, or want friends anymore? My Mom told me that these magical Crow spirits were supposed to be wise. I'm not so sure.

_You think I am unwise?_

Damn. I forgot he could read my mind.

_Yes._

_Why?_

_You know damn well why._

_Your betrayal has been done only by a few of your past friends._

_They're not friends. They're my enemies. And I'm going to kill them. I have no friends left in this world._

_We will see._

_No we won't._

_This old friend-_

_Enough with the word friend!_

_This past comrade of yours has an odd name._

_A lot of people have weird names around here._

_That is true. His name is very interesting though._

_Just tell me his name!_

_The boy's name is Pain._

_Pain? That kid is still alive?_

_Yes._

_Well I'll be damned. I remember that kid and how much he wanted to prove himself to L.2.D_

_He may have answers you want._

_I can't wait to see him again then._

_Are you going to kill him?_

_That's none of your business._

It doesn't matter to me though. Because friend has a new definition in my vocabulary.

Friend: noun; my enemy, my victim, my prey.

Pain. I remember that kid all to well. If he's gonna be one of my new friends, then so be it. I remember dealing with that kid like it was yesterday . . .


End file.
